7 is the Magic Number
by Burnt Rice
Summary: This fic is stupid. Read it anyway. Crossover for SM, DBZ, and GW. All of them are arguing over the rainbow crystals. That's pretty much it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, Gundam Wing, Baby Got Back, Nutbunnies, or Wild Monkey Butt Love. And if you're reading this, you probably don't either.  
  
A/N- This is an extremely stupid nonsensical fic. Mostly everyone is OOC, and that's all I have to say.  
  
~7 is the Number~  
By Burnt Rice  
  
One day Usagi and the rest of the senshi (after the first season, I've seemed to lost count of how many there were), were visiting the mirror maze at the carnival. As usual, the scout of the moon had already walked into herself, about......well, I lost count of that too. Usagi tripped and fell down on top of her Eternal brooch. ("Ouch!") The crystal that resided inside the brooch vibrated, shined sparkly light all over the place, and shattered back into the Rainbow crystals.  
  
Usagi: Whoops. Ah, well, who cares.......*slowly walks away and whistles to herself*  
  
Rei: *is really mad* Usagi! And how d'you suppose we're supposed to beat this week's  
youkai? That stupid crystal was the only thing that kept Gramps from harassing  
everyone!!  
  
Usagi: You guys have your own dinky powers, leave me alone.....  
  
Ami: *blushes* Will you guys keep it down, or Yaten will discover Artemis is here and  
they'll start doing wild monkey butt love again!  
  
In hearing this, Luna starts crying with heartbreak and atacks Ami with her razor  
sharp claws. Haruka and Setsuna took this commotion to their advantage and ran  
off to do some...um.....stuff that's too scary for me to type. Suddenly. a white  
haired figure burst into the room.  
  
Yaten: Who mentioned Artemis and wild monkey butt love?!  
  
Taiki: Man, I didn't know that Yaten was cheating on Luna.....  
  
Usagi: No, that's not right. Luna ran away to do wild monkey butt love with Hercules, but  
found out that he didn't love her anymore, so she committed suicide.  
  
Taiki: Ohhhhhh.........  
  
Rei: *exasperated* Hello? What about the rainbow crystals?!  
  
The Rainbow crystals were strewn all across the floor, but the mirrors surrounding  
the senshi gave the illusion that there were much more than seven of them.  
A guy wirh impossibly horizontal eyes came into the scene.  
  
Gohan: Hold it! *did his infamous Seiya-man pose* You guys have the Dimensional warp  
super-duper universal galactic 1 millionth star energy planet nutbunnies' pink  
pokemon Dragonballs!!  
  
Trunks: *shifts uncomfortably* We need Shenlong so we can destroy the Gay Dende!  
*Trunks seemed a little too gleeful about that prospect.....*  
  
Princess Fireball pops up, along with her funky background music.  
  
PF: *with sudden realization* Hey, I come from planet nutbunnies!  
  
Apparently, no one was listening because everyone just happened to be staring  
at Goten. He just had to wonder if Yaten was a man or a woman so he was  
just checking in the wrong spot to rid himself of the curiousity.......and feeling....  
.........and feeling.........and feeling..........................until he got dizzy and  
confused and finally fell down, unconcious. Out of the blue, another random  
person from anime-space appears.  
  
Heero: *panting* Does anybody have any marshmallows?!  
  
Trowa: *twitch*  
  
Quatre: *with a non-humany perkiness* Actually, we're here to complete our latest  
mission: those 7 gems are actually the Gundanium alloy super-duper titanium  
starport goliath firebat pink sugar firebat, no wait, I said that already, power  
crystals!  
  
Everyone falls over.  
  
Wufei: *with admiration* Are you Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: What's it to you?  
  
Wufei: *excited* I knew it! you're my hero! You hate women almost as much as I do! Can  
I have your autograph?  
  
Vegeta: *haughtily* A royal prince such as I does not have time to do things such as  
signing autographs.......  
  
Wufei: *pissed* WHAT?!!!!! You shall PAY! Injustice to us all? *lets out war cry, tears his  
shirt apart, gets his stuffed Nataku, and starts hugging and crying into it*  
  
Gohan: *cough, cough, wheeze, sputter, shift, choke gag*  
  
Trunks: Those aren't the power crystals, they're the Pink Pokemon Dragonballs!  
  
Usagi: Nutbunnies! They're the Rainbow Crystals!  
  
PF: Hey! I'm from planet nutbunnies!  
  
Relena: Heero, why do you want marshmallows?  
  
Heero: Classified. Ask Wufei.  
  
Wufei: No comment.  
  
Haruka and Setsuna appear from behind the mirrors, Setsuna spots Wufei.  
  
Setsuna: I think you're a hottie, Wuffie!  
  
Wufei: *blushes, cough, blushes, wheeze, blushes, sputters, choke*  
  
Heero: *in denial* NOOOOOOOOO! He's MINE! We were supposed to play with the  
marshmallow together!  
  
Relena: *mildly disappointed* Nutbunnies! Now I'm gonna have to find another guy who's  
an antisocial psycopath and thinks I'm obsessive compulsive.......  
  
PF: Hey, I'm from planet Nutbunnies!  
  
Michiru and Seiya also come out from behind the mirrors. Don't ask me what they  
were doing there. (blech...)  
  
Yaten: *whining to Seiya* Usagi won't let me do wild monkey butt love to Artemis  
because Luna committed suicide and he *points at Goten* fell dizzy unconcious  
feeling meeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Seiya: *obviously avoiding Yaten* Hey....aren't those the rainbow crystals?  
  
Trunks: They're not the rainbow crystals, they're the Pink Pokemon Dragonballs!  
  
Heero: I must eliminate anyone who disturbs the mission and ALL who keep me away  
from marshmallows! *pulls out an automatic, things start getting frantic*  
  
Relena: NUTBUNNIES! Heero only belongs to MEEEEEEEEEEE! *runs off, and comes back  
in piloting Wing Zero*  
  
PF: *hysterical* I'M from planet Nutbunnies!  
  
Duo: *shouting through a megaphone to Relena, who is way up high* DO YA KNOW HOW  
TO PILOT THAT THING?!!  
  
Relena: *gives an evil grin* No, but I'll find out soon enough!  
  
Duo: AWWWWW MAN! This is gonna be worse than the time when we tried to teach  
Quatre how to drive stick shift!  
  
PF: Doesn't ANYONE care that I come from planet Nutbunnies?!!!!  
  
Gohan: Can someone PLEASE shut her up?!  
  
Wufei: *still hugging stuffed Nataku* Gladly......*pulls out a machine gun and shoots  
Fireball*  
  
Heero: *pouting* Hey! That's my job........  
  
Usagi: *Whispering to Ami, who is suffering from numerous Luna-caused injuries*  
So, what are we gonna do about these clowns?  
  
Trowa: ............*head pops up* Say what?  
  
Wufei: Don't call me a clown, injustice! This brings a bad name to me and Nataku! *hugs  
Nataku*  
  
Duo: *to Quatre* This is worse than the time you said that your stuffed fuzzy wuzzy  
dolphin told you to set barbie dolls on fire and throw them at people!  
  
Heero: *pulls out bazooka* You shall die, because you called me a clown, and you won't  
give me your marshmallows! *shoots crazily at the ceiling, and a lot of rubble just  
happens to fall down on Seiya.  
  
PF: *pops back to life* NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Relena: Why won't anyone pay attention to me?!  
  
Wufei: This fanfic is weak.  
  
Heero: *whimpering* But I thought that you wanted marshmallows! *Devastated, he  
shoots the ceiling again and more rubble falls on top of the already covered Seiya*  
  
PF: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.................  
  
Duo: *sarcastically whispers to Wufei* Thanks a lot, Wu-man, you got Heero pissed off  
again, now he'll never sing 'Baby Got Back' for his polka dotted thong anymore!  
  
Wufei: How dare you call me Wu-man, you weakling! *Does the Sailor Moon pose* In the  
name of Nataku, I will punish you!  
  
Relena: *has crossed the line of insanity* Heero will be mine! MWAHAHAHAHA! Starts  
shooting at the pile of rubble that Seiya is suppoed to be under.  
  
PF: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!............  
  
Duo: Hey Trowa, do ya want to hear my new motto? Do ya?  
  
Trowa: Does it have anything to do with a circus?  
  
Duo: Nah.  
  
Trowa: ...........  
  
Duo: *pouting* Nobody loves me! WAAHHH! *runs out the door, kidnapping Fireball*  
Revenge shall be mine! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Relena: *still in Wing Zero* Hey, look! A pink button! Pink's my favorite color! *press*  
  
Gundam: This gundam will self-destruct in 1 second....1, 0..  
  
Relena: Oh, shit...  
  
KA-BOOM-BOOM  
BOOM BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM BOOM!!!!!!!!!  
(moo)  
  
*Everyone died except Vegeta*  
  
THE END  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
I warned you that it was stupid.  
Please review. . 


End file.
